This project will address the feasibility of evaluating the Minority Hypertension Research Summer Program (MHRSP). In addition, the project will, as appropriate, develop a plan for evaluating the MHRSP and apply this plan to give an interim evaluation of the program. This program encourages minority biomedical students and faculty toward biomedical research careers through a focus on hypertension research. The MHRSP is now in its fourth year and has progressed to the point that an evaluability assessment is appropriate. Activities under the project will include: identification ofthe objectives of the minority institutions and the research centers included in the program; and identification of measures for evaluating progress toward these objectives. Of particular importance will be the evaluation planning to relate short-term objectives reflective of program performance to the long-term objectives related to research careers.